


a most terrible dream

by specialsnowflake



Series: i use deacury to cope [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Concert: Live At The Rainbow 1974 - Queen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: freddie has a nightmare.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: i use deacury to cope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536128
Kudos: 21





	a most terrible dream

**Author's Note:**

> remember that nightmare that freddie said that he had about falling from a building? this is basically that nightmare.

He was on the balcony of the hotel. 

The ground beneath him began to shake. 

He looked down and saw the cement cracking, making an awful creaking noise as it did so. 

The balcony fell and for a brief moment, Freddie was flying. 

Then he was trapped under the cement. He felt the pain in his leg as heaps of rubble piled on top of it. 

He looked up, and watched in horror as the hotel came crashing down, right on top- 

That was when he woke up. He shot awake, and saw that he was still tangled up in John. Freddie suspected that he must've not been asleep for very long. He pressed himself against John a little more as he tried to calm down, telling himself that it was just a bad dream. 

He didn't fall from the balcony. 

There is no pain in his leg. 

He is not trapped under tons of cement.

However, that didn't stop it from feeling very, very real. He was still clinging to John like a frightened child, desperate for some sort of comfort. It wouldn't be pleasant if he managed to wake John up, but he couldn't find in him to care at that exact moment. 

A few moments passed, and Freddie found himself increasingly aware that he's just experienced a nightmare. Reality began to set in, and the details of his dream were coming back to him. He could still feel the adrenaline rush, the rushing sensation of falling even though he was lying completely flat. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

He decided that the preshow stress brought on the nightmare- a dim memory of Roger's dream about drinking broken glass came to mind. The explanation satisfied him enough, and he felt himself getting tired once again. Within moments, he went back to a thankfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
